


Prototype M

by NurseMedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Disappearance, Electrocution, Friends to Lovers, Human Experimentation, I pulled a Director to Alpha Church please forgive me, I think that's all the tags, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Not as disturbing as it sounds I promise, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Squip, Squip Michael, Squip backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: A crashed car, a signed note, and a missing person case.  What do they all have in common?They're all involved with the disappearance of one Michael Mell.  And Jeremy (and his Squip) are on the case.  There's only one problem..."This note's a fake."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, not dead. Just unmotivated and dealing with a ton of writer's block for my chatfic. So here, have an AU I've been building since around last November. We've got mystery, we've got supercomputers, but- most important of all- we've got more of that post-canon Squip I love that no one seems to wanna write correctly.
> 
> Basically, I have WAY to many BMC AUs as WIPs and this is the one I chose to slap down next. I should work on a continuation to that mind reader AU...
> 
> Also, the prologue is really short. Sorry about that.

_ Pre-Disappearance _

 

The air cycling through the dark back room of the Spencer’s held a certain layer of discomfort in it.  Michael couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something certainly felt off.

 

“Do you have any new shipments of Red?” He asked, hands wrapped around a roll of bills in his hoodie pocket.  The man on the other side of the table groaned.

 

“Look man,” he started, “I’m glad you give my consistent sales and everything, but you come in an awful lot for this stuff and it’s not exactly easy to come by,” Michael frowned.

 

“I know,” rubbing the back of his neck, Michael continued, “But could you at least give me some sort of estimate on your next shipment?” The guy looked down at a notepad.

 

“It should be here by the end of the week,” pulling out a pen, he turned back to Michael, ”If you want, I can take a small deposit and get a few bottles set aside for you,” smiling, Michael wrote his name down and threw ten dollars on the counter, “Geez, with how often you’re in here someone might start to think you live off this stuff.”

 

“You have no idea, man,” Michael said, walking out of the store and pulling his phone out.

 

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ Sorry man, my supplier’s all out of Red _

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ Good news tho _

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ He let me put a few bottles of his next shipment on hold _

 

Michael sat on a bench in the crowded mall, waiting for Jeremy’s reply.

 

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ :( _

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ Thanks anyway, bro _

 

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ U still up for some games l8er? _

 

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ Yell Heah man _

 

Smiling, Michael tucked his phone away into his pocket and stood up to head to his car.  Amidst the general hubbub of his surroundings, he failed to notice a few suspicious figures tailing him.

 

Looking back on it, it was pretty stupid of him to not notice.

 

By the time he made it outside, it was dark out, leaving only broken mall parking lot lamps to guide him to his car.  Even as he pulled out of the pothole-ridden concrete lot, he realized he still couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling from the Spencer’s Gifts.  Shuddering, he caught a glimpse of a large black van behind him, trailing on the nearly empty road uncomfortably close. He tried speeding up a bit to put some distance between him and the other car, only to realize that there was another one in front of him slowing down to entrap him.

 

“What the fuck..?” He whispered, desperately searching for a way out.  The van in front of him slammed on their brakes, leaving Michael no room to stop.  Grasping tightly at the wheel, Michael yanked and veered his car off the road to the right, slamming his foot down on the brake.  Time slowed as his car soared right off the road into field, spinning out of control and slamming him against the door. Michael shrieked in terror as time seemed to return to normal as the right side of his car slammed into a tree, shattering the passenger window and bringing the vehicle to a halt.

 

“Michael Mell.” Michael snapped his gaze up to the right where two adults wearing only the most suspicious of business suits and sunglasses stood, barely noticeable in the darkness.  He could hear grass rustling and realized that more must be surrounding the car.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, brushing a few pieces of glass off the center console.  Several more pieces of glass fell onto the back of his neck. Slowly turning around, he felt the shards dig into his neck.  Without another word, one of the figures behind him jammed a needle into his neck. Michael thrashed in his seat, pushing back and screaming in protest, but the cold liquid in the syringe was soon leaked into his bloodstream, silencing his resistance.

 

“Place the note,” were the final words spoken at the scene as Michael’s limp body was pulled from the car into one of the vans, unnoticed by the rest of the world.


	2. Disappearance- 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player 2 -> Player 1: Hey man, just text me when you get this, k? Something weird’s going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's dad knows about the Squip and you can't change my mind

_ One day after the disappearance _

 

“Michael didn’t come home last night?” Jeremy asked, his dad shook his head.

 

“His parents said that the last time they saw him was before school yesterday,” he paused, “He wasn’t here last night, was he?” Jeremy shook his head.

 

“No, the last time I saw him was just after school yesterday,” Jeremy explained.

 

“What about after that?” His dad asked, “Was he going somewhere?  Doing anything?” Jeremy thought about it for a second.

 

“Yesterday the Squip was talking more than it had in a few weeks,” he said, “Michael said he was gonna try and get some Mountain Dew Red from his supplier in the mall,” Jeremy pulled his phone out, showing his dad the texts from the previous evening, “When he didn’t text again or show up, I just figured that he either forgot or was tired and went home,” his dad looked over the messages, sighing.

 

“You should still go to school today, I’m sure this will all be sorted out by tomorrow, okay?” Jeremy felt uneasy.

 

“Are you sure Michael’s okay?”

 

“Am I wearing pants?” The man was, in fact, wearing pants.  Jeremy grabbed his bag, deciding it would probably be a good idea to go to school.  Who knows? Michael could’ve pulled a surprise sleepover with Rich. It’s not like he only had one friend still.  While getting ready, Jeremy managed to push aside his concerned thoughts. After all, Michael had only been gone for a few hours so it wasn’t like it was that big of a deal yet.  However, Michael being absent from the hall before school was starting to raise some red flags.

 

“Rich!” Jeremy called out, making his way across the hall, “Have you seen Michael?” Rich looked up.

 

“Not yet,” he answered, “Isn’t he usually here by now?” Jeremy nodded.

 

“I’m sure he just got stuck in some bad traffic,” he rambled off a quick, reasonable enough excuse for the other’s absence, “I just wanted to know if you had seen him around.”

 

“I’ll let you know when I find him!” Rich decided right before the warning bell rang, “Well, have fun in class!” And, with that, he was gone, swallowed up by the void of other (much larger) teens.  Jeremy sighed and turned the other way to head to his class.

 

Michael’s usual spot next to Jeremy was empty when the bell rang.  In Jeremy’s mind, things were starting to go from bad to worse.

 

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_** _Hey man, just text me when you get this, k?  Something weird’s going on_

 

Slouching, Jeremy tucked his phone into his pocket.

 

_ “Jeremy, quit slouching, you’ll ruin your posture before you’re twenty,” _ he groaned as the Squip materialized in the empty seat next to him, _ “And you know to not respond to me out loud.” _

 

_ That’s Michael’s seat, move. _

 

He demanded.  The Squip merely scoffed.

 

_ “And if Michael were here then he could have it,” _ he bitterly reminded Jeremy.

 

_ Did you have something to do with this? _

 

_ “Michael was never, as you like to put it, ‘squipped’.” _ The supercomputer crossed his arms, glaring at his host,  _ “Even if a Squip was capable of controlling a host for so long that they completely disappear for several hours, he never had one to begin with.” _

 

_ Would you have told me if he had gotten one? _

 

The Squip paused, pondering the question for a minute.

 

_ “His hypothetical Squip and I would most likely have attempted a sync, so yes,” _ he answered,  _ “If Michael had a Squip, you would’ve known.”  _ Satisfied by the answer, Jeremy turned to face the front of the classroom, already burned out from the day even though it had barely started.

 

“Jeremy Heere!” Jeremy turned to see the teacher holding a school phone in one hand, “You need to go to the office,” he glanced at the Squip who merely shrugged.

 

_ “Don’t ask me,” _ he said, following along as Jeremy wordlessly grabbed his things and left the room,  _ “If anything, I’d want you to stay in class.  Maybe your worthless brain could actually acquire some knowledge and make it worth living in,”  _ the comment earned the Squip a middle finger being flashed in his face, at which he rolled his eyes.  Jeremy walked into the office quietly, knocking on the empty door frame.

 

“I was told to come down here..?” His statement was phrased almost like a question.  The secretary pointed wordlessly to where his dad and Michael's parents were gathered. “What’s going on?”

 

“Seems like having you go in today was a bit of a waste of time,” his dad said, “We’re signing you out early.” Jeremy glanced at the Squip and then at the group of adults.

 

_ Are you sure you don’t know what’s going on? _

 

The Squip groaned.

 

_ “Look, there’s a 76% chance that they found Michael but for whatever reason he can’t be here right now,”  _ he explained, the odds not settling well with Jeremy.

 

_ And the other 24%..? _

 

_ “That there’s something more to this or Michael Mell is deceased.”  _ Jeremy made a quiet noise in shock, something which didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Jeremy,” his dad started, “Are you feeling okay?” The Squip buried his face in his hands.

 

_ “Idiot…” _ he muttered.

 

“N-no, I’m fine,” Jeremy stammered.

 

_ A bit of a warning next time before dropping a bombshell like that! _

 

_ “You asked,”  _ the computer quipped.  Jeremy paused.

 

_...Do you really think he’s dead? _

 

The Squip was silent for a few seconds as Jeremy’s dad led him out of the building.

 

_ “Based on the statistics, it is unlikely that he is dead,”  _ he started,  _ “However, it is also impossible to rule out the possibility.” _

 

_ How optimistic. _

 

_ “I’m a machine, I’m programmed with logic and realism in mind.” _

 

There was a lone police car parked in the lot.  Jeremy watched as Michael’s parents pulled out into the road and the car followed them.

 

_ “Scratch what I said earlier,”  _ the Squip declared, materializing in the backseat,  _ “There’s a 30% chance that something bigger is going on or Michael is dead,”  _ those odds made Jeremy feel even worse.

“Aren’t you such a great help?” Jeremy’s dad glanced over at him, confused.

 

“Are you talking to yourself?” Jeremy shook his head.  Glancing at the Squip, he sighed.

 

“No, it’s just…” The Squip frowned at him, “The Squip was saying that Michael might be dead,” his dad frowned.

 

“Well, you tell that damn calculator to mind his own damn business,” he stated.

 

_ You heard the man. _

 

The Squip groaned.

 

_ “I also only said it was a small possibility, there’s a small possibility that this car will spontaneously combust and kill all of us, but you're not mentioning that,” he snapped back, “And, besides, I can read your mind and it’s my job to, your business is my business,”  _ Jeremy’s dad smirked.

 

“Well, what’d he say?”

 

“He’s just glaring out the window.” They both laughed at the completely incorrect statement.  The laughter soon died down as the police car pulled off the road and parked at the top of a hill.

 

_ “Jeremy,”  _ the Squip started, materializing next to him as he stepped out of the car,  _ “There is a strong possibility you aren’t going to like what you see,”  _ Jeremy stared down at tire tracks,  _ “If you’d like, I can regulate your brain’s chemical output to avoid you having a breakdown.”  _ Shaking his head, Jeremy continued following the tire tracks.

 

_ I need to see this and I can’t have you blocking things out, even if I don’t like it. _

 

The Squip sighed, disappearing.

  
_ “If you insist.”  _ As soon as Jeremy saw the scene, he almost regretted turning down the Squip’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha thought this fic was never gonna update again huh


	3. Disappearance- 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s why I said it’s fake, it’s not like Michael to do something without a reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screams hewwo time for another update while my muses are strong

_ One day after disappearance _

 

Staring forward, Jeremy almost couldn’t comprehend what he saw.  Michael’s familiar PT Cruiser was smashed against a tree, most of the windows completely shattered and sprinkled across the grass.

 

_ “No one’s been inside this car for at least several hours.  If Michael crashed while inside of it, he’s long gone now.” _

 

_ Then what happened to him..?! _

 

Jeremy took a few shaky steps towards the car while the adults talked behind him, his hand moving towards the driver side handle.

 

_ “I’m a computer, not a wizard.  Odds are that he couldn’t have gone far.” _ Before he could process what was being said, he caught the tail-end of a separate conversation.

 

“-And we found this note at the scene this morning,” he turned around.

 

“A note?” He asked, “Was it from Michael?  What does it say?” The officer looked at him.

 

“Here-” They handed Jeremy a copy of the paper that had been found at the scene that morning.  Before he even had the chance to read it, a voice chimed in from the back of his mind.

 

_ “This is a forgery,” _ the Squip said, rematerializing with his arms crossed,  _ “A good one, but this isn’t Michael’s handwriting or word choice.” _ Jeremy didn’t look away from the paper.

 

_ How can you even tell? _

 

He scoffed,  _ “I’ve seen your memories AND studied his behavior for months.  Like I said, this is close, but it’s not Mell. Besides, doesn’t it seem a little out of character to crash his car and then vanish into thin air?  Leaving a note as the only evidence? That’s just not like him.” _

 

“This isn’t Michael…” Jeremy muttered without even realizing it.

 

“...Pardon?” One of the officers asked.  Jeremy nodded.

 

“Running away?  Leaving a mysterious note?  This...this isn’t Michael. The whole thing feels convoluted anyway.  Why crash the car only to abandon it and run? Couldn’t he just park it somewhere-” he blinked, just then noticing that he had been repeating the Squip almost word for word.

 

_ Stop that. _

 

He shrugged,  _ “I’m helping.” _

 

“This is all the evidence we have so far,” the adults all glanced at each other, none of them looking pleased by Jeremy’s small rambling, “If  _ you _ think you know what happened, please.” He quickly shoved the note in his pocket, crumpling up the copy.

 

“Sorry,” his dad interjected, “He’s just startled by this.  Jeremy, why don’t you wait in the car?” The frustrated, and now humiliated, teen was already on his way over.

 

_ “What should we do now?” _ He glanced up while shutting the door.

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

Reappearing, he groaned,  _ “You’re dense, but even YOU know this is bullshit.  So, what should we do now?” _

 

_ What CAN we do? _

 

_ “A lot.  Now stop fidgeting and grab that note,”  _ he instructed.  Jeremy pulled the paper out of his pocket.

 

_ Why are you helping?  I thought you of all people would love to see Michael vanish. _

 

_ “Because, it’s still my purpose to help you.  God knows you’d never be able to figure this out on your own.” _ They both looked at the note.

 

_ Look! _

 

He frantically pointed at it.

 

_ “I am looking.” _

 

_ There’s no reason listed for him running away.  Just that he is. _

 

_ “That’s why I said it’s fake, it’s not like Michael to do something without a reason.” _

 

_...If it’s fake, who do you think did this? _

 

His mind was silent for several seconds,  _ “...I don’t know.” _

 

_ You don’t even have an idea? _

 

The Squip glared,  _ “This could be anyone.  They’ve left almost no evidence at the scene and absolutely no clue to their identity.  To try and find a culprit at this point would be searching for a needle in a haystack. It would be easier for us to try and identify a motive for the crime,”  _ he explained.  Jeremy nodded.

 

“...But why would someone want to- to do whatever  _ this _ -” he held up the note- “Is to Michael of all people?”

 

_ “Your guess is as good as mine.  And, all things considered, that means that this is most likely a random incident.  What would cause Michael to crash his car like this?”  _ Jeremy thought for a few moments while the Squip’s eyes washed over with random letters scrolling down,  _ “I see.” _

 

_ Quit scanning my memories. _

 

He shrugged,  _ “It’s what I do,” _ he stated,  _ “The only accident you can recall is him hitting a mailbox and there are none on public record.  He’s a clean driver. No alcohol or drugs were found at the scene. Michael simply vanished.” _

 

Jeremy was so wrapped up in the mental conversation that he didn’t even notice that the car was moving again and he was almost home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short, but also we gotta Build Tension


	4. Disappearance- 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We know all we can about the note, Jeremy. The whole rest of the scene? We need to go investigate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses have finally returned from the war

_ One day after disappearance _

 

It was a long day, to say the least.

 

Jeremy kept quiet about everything and his dad was yet to pester him about his mild outburst in front of everyone at the scene.  At the moment, he was laying on his bed in the dark trying to piece together the tiny amount that he knew.

 

“The note’s fake, he never would’ve caused an accident like that, and the whole situation feels un-Michael.” He glanced to his right where the Squip stood pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 

_ “Jeremy, repeating what we already know won’t make more information appear.” _

 

“Well- I- y’know-” he stammered a bit- “I just wanted to make sure we were  _ both _ clear on everything and-”

 

_ “I’m inside your brain.  While it is nice that, for ONCE, you want to do more than just yell at me, we went over this hours ago and repeating it is simply wasting your breath.  Believe me, I’ll give you an answer as soon as I have one.” _ That answer didn’t seem to satisfy the boy, and the Squip knew that.

 

“But what happened?!”

 

_ “I don’t know!” _ The Squip declared in an outburst, throwing his arms out to his sides,  _ “That’s what the investigation is for, Jeremy!  Now stop wasting our limited time and energy going over what we’ve already established!” _

 

“Then what should we do?” Before the Squip could answer (though his mouth was hung open to do so), there was a quiet knock.

 

“...Jeremy?  You busy?” He glanced at the frustrated computer and then at the door.

 

“N-no-”

 

“Okay.” There was a brief pause of silence, “Could I come in?”

 

“Oh- yeah-” the Squip rolled his eyes as the door opened.

 

_ “All that time I spent teaching you how to communicate, and yet you still can’t.” _

 

Jeremy glared at him, pointing in a fit of frustrations, “Don’t you start.” His dad blinked awkwardly.

 

“Start what?” Jeremy’s face flushed with an embarrassed blush while he gestured his arms towards the empty space, “Is it the thing?  I’ll leave you alone if this is a bad time.”

 

“No, it’s- it’s fine,” he promised, “What’s up?” He could almost laugh at the ridiculousness of the question. ‘What’s up?’.  His best friend in the whole world vanished off the face of the earth without a single (real) trace. ‘What’s up?’. It was almost pathetic to ask such an insane question on a day like today.

 

The man let out a low sigh before moving to sit on Jeremy’s bed.  He patted the mattress to his right, silently asking the boy to sit down next to him.  Jeremy was trapped in a tight hug as soon as his body touched the mattress. He was held for quite a while, his dad saying nothing.  When he cracked open an eye to glance at the Squip, the projection merely shrugged.

 

“...This-” he starts, still holding on- “Fuck, this- this is a lot.  Michael- and that  _ thing _ \- I’m worried about you,” his voice quivered while he spoke.  It didn’t take a supercomputer to realize that the man was absolutely terrified.

 

“I know…” Jeremy replied in a hushed voice.

 

“Please, Jeremy, promise me that you won’t start listening to that thing again.  I know this is a tough situation-”

 

“I promise,” somewhat surprisingly considering what he had been doing only a minute ago, he didn’t even hesitate with his answer.  The hug loosened at that.

 

“We’ll figure this out, okay?” He stood up and put a supportive hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “Don’t let me lose you.”

 

“You won’t.” The gesture made Jeremy smile a bit, “I love you.”

 

His smile was returned, “I love you too.  Good talk.”

 

_ “...That could’ve gone worse,” _ the Squip commented as soon as he was gone.

 

_ Shut it. _

 

_ “I’m merely stating a fact.  You and your father have had a rocky past, so his fears are warranted.” _ He gestured at the door with a hand,  _ “But, your father’s fears aside, we have work to do.” _ Jeremy glanced over at him.

 

_ What are you talking about?  I thought we ‘knew all we could’ about it. _

 

_ “We know all we can about the note, Jeremy.  The whole rest of the scene? We need to go investigate.” _

 

_ B-but how will we get in?  The crash site’s probably swarming with police. _

 

The Squip grinned,  _ “It doesn’t take a supercomputer to get behind police rope.  Even if it did, you have one at your disposal. I already have access to the guard schedule and found one thirty minute gap this evening.  It’s our best chance at examining the scene for ourselves.” _

 

Jeremy got up and began to pace the floor nervously.  It’s not that he  _ didn’t _ want to investigate, but the idea of sneaking in felt  _ terrifying. _  If he was caught, there was no doubt he’d have to go to court.  Might even get jail time. The Squip seemed strangely calm at the thought of that.  Thought, Jeremy knew he probably had a plan. That wasn't enough to settle Jeremy’s nerves.

 

_ Alright, let’s just SAY I was okay breaking that many laws and compromising the crime scene, what would we find that the cops couldn’t? _

 

_ “That’s what we’d go there to find out.  It’s suspicious, you said so yourself. There’s a good possibility of details being covered up.  Maybe you’ll find something only a friend could see.” _

 

He took a deep breath, having internally made up his mind to play along with the Squip’s antics.

 

“...What do we need?” He picked up a bag to gather supplies.  Knowing the Squip, there was either a laundry list of seemingly random items or they’d be driving in completely empty-handed.  The Squip gave him a smile. While it might’ve seemed off-putting on a normal day, today it felt worse. And yet, it was reassuring at the exact same time.  The computer clapped his hands together once and held them.

 

“ _ That’s the spirit.” _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. We'll hit the Good Stuff soon.


	5. Disappearance- 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look around for other people before approaching.”
> 
> “...Hello?”
> 
> “I’m sure that the guards monitoring the scene will be more than happy to answer you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I wasn't gonna update today but the new album's got me on cloud freaking nine and it's my last day of high school so why the heck not

_ One day after disappearance _

 

“Okay, maybe this was a mistake-”

 

_ “Nonsense, Jeremy.  You’re almost there.  Just park on the side of the road nearby.” _

 

He pulled his car off to the side about a football field’s length away from the wrecked car, nervous.  His body was trembling with each unsure breath.

 

“What if we get caught?” The Squip materialized in the seat next to him, arms crossed with a scowl on his face, “I took dad’s car- I didn’t even tell him where I was going-”

 

_ “You’ll be fine.  Just take a deep breath and calm down or I’ll have to for you.”  _ The somewhat-threat made Jeremy’s throat lock up for a second before he did his best to loosen up.  In- out-  _ in- out- _

 

He opened the car door and stepped out.  In the dark, Michael’s totalled car rested ominously at the bottom of the hill.  It looked like a scene from a horror movie that hits just a bit too close to home.  Jeremy’s mind, while already full of half-hearted doubts, was beginning to flood with second thoughts.

 

_ “Look around for other people before approaching.” _

 

“...Hello?” His voice croaked.  The Squip laid his face into his hands.

 

_ “I’m sure that the guards monitoring the scene will be more than happy to answer you.” _

 

_ What else was I supposed to do? _

 

_ “Look around, like I told you.  With your eyes.” _

 

With a quiet huff, he crossed his arms stubbornly and glanced around the site.  Thankfully, the scene was currently abandoned (just like the Squip had predicted).

 

_ “We might not get long here.  The car is probably going to be towed for investigation in a controlled environment soon.  Did you bring the key?” _

 

“Of course I brought the key,” Annoyance crept into his reply as he pulled the object out.  The car beeped in reply to the prompt, making Jeremy shiver. He wanted to make as little noise as he possibly could.

 

_ “Don’t be so paranoid.  There’s no security cameras nearby and the investigative team won’t be towing the car for another half hour.” _

 

“How do you know?”

 

_ “I stole the data from their phone records.  Look, Jeremy, do you want to ask me questions all night or do you want to actually get this done?” _

 

“Right…”

 

He approached the car as thought it’d pounce on him at a moment’s notice.  If someone saw him here, he’d be done for.

 

_ “Then work quickly.  Use the driver side backseat door, it’s the only undamaged one.  They won’t notice anything out of the ordinary that way.” _

 

“Won’t they see my fingerprints on it?” Despite his fears, he reached for the handle.  It made sense, at least. The undamaged door means that he wouldn’t unintentionally open a door and be unable to close it the exact way it had been before.  The evidence wouldn’t be visibly tampered with. Thinking about his friend’s car as ‘evidence’ left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

_ “You’re Michael’s best friend.  Your fingerprints and hair are all over this vehicle.” _

 

“...Gross.  You don’t have to phrase it like that.”

 

_ “Would you rather I say dandruff and chemical residue?  Dead skin?” _

 

“...Fair point.” He slid into the backseat and glanced around the car.  Shards of broken glass decorated the seats and floorboards like diamonds.  The vehicle that normally felt like home felt...wrong suddenly. Thought, that was probably the passenger side- the one he normally rode on- being completely smashed in.  Cracks stretched across the windshield like stars on a clear night. The fading light passing through left cracked patterns cast onto the seats of the car.

 

What was he even looking for?

 

Familiar soda bottles (non-interesting modern sodas, not vintage ones) littered the ground with the glass.  Thought, there was one familiar bottle. Jeremy’s eyes fell onto a faded and scuffed empty Mountain Dew Red bottle.

 

_ “That one is old, you finished it three weeks ago,” _ the Squip chimed in, glaring at the bottle bitterly.  If Jeremy didn’t know any better, he’d ask what the innocent-seeming soda bottle had done to offend.

 

“Yeah, I know.” A tense feeling clawed up his throat while he thought about the bottle.  Michael had gone missing while trying to help  _ him. _  It was hi-

 

_ “It wasn't your fault.  However, it WILL be if you stall all night, get caught, and we never find him.” _

 

“Careful, it almost sounds like you care about Michael,” Jeremy teased while leaning across the center console.

 

_ “I care about not being a jailbird’s Squip.  Now keep looking.”  _ He glanced around the front of the car, finally noticing something worthy of the trip over here.

 

“Where’s his phone?”

 

_ “Did it fall under one of the seats?” _

 

The teen leaned down and checked to see if that was the case.  Nothing but glass and bottles. There was a buzz in his pocket.  He pulled out his phone to check.

 

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ Hello, Jeremiah. _

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ Are we coming through? _

 

Jeremy felt faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!
> 
> Updates? Not gonna be this frequent from now on. But my muses are living and my crops are thriving and if Jason Tam doesn't stop speaking in that gravely wannabe Batman voice I'm gonna scream


	6. Disappearance- 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing witty to say here other than guESS WHO GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT ALMOST IDENTICAL TO MICHAEL'S

_ One day after disappearance _

 

_ “Jeremy, stay calm.  I’ll track the messages, you keep looking,” _ the Squip urged.  Despite the calm tone being used, bile climbed up the teen’s throat regardless.  Was Michael playing a cruel prank? Could this be someone else fucking with him?  It was obviously too early to tell, but his mind raced with possibilities.

 

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ Michael? _

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ What’s going on?  Where are you? _

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ Your moms are worried sick _

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ FUCK, I’m worried sick _

 

Unfortunately, though a small part of him expected it, the answers Jeremy got only raised more questions.

 

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ Thank you for confirmation _

**_Player 1 - > Player 2:_ ** _ Keep this channel open for further communications _

 

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ Michael, what does that mean? _

 

No response.

 

**_Player 2 - > Player 1:_ ** _ Michael? _

 

He stared at the screen for a while, refusing to even blink in fear he’d miss a reply.  Michael’s phone wasn't here. It’s messaging him.  _ Someone _ had it.

 

The Squip fizzled violently in the seat next to him.  He angrily snarled while his projection attempted to stabilize.

 

“Woah- what’s going on?” Jeremy demanded, finally blinking.  A few tears ran down his face. He hadn’t even realized that his eyes had been watering.  The Squip shook himself off, the ever-present scowl returning to his face.

 

_ “Whoever was just messaging you ISN’T Michael,” _ he said bitterly,  _ “And they clearly don’t want anyone finding that fact out.” _ He pretended to brush himself off,  _ “But you didn’t hear that from me.” _

 

Jeremy looked down at the messages and then back up at the Squip, “...Then who-?”

 

_ “I don’t know.” _ It was clear he was pissed about that fact.

 

“You don’t know?  But you’re- you’re  _ you.” _

 

_ “Yes, and that just makes this more suspicious.  I should be one of the most advanced computers on the planet.  Hacking into a simple smartphone should be child’s play. Someone’s either modified the phone or the signal coming from it.” _

 

“So what do we do?  We can’t just...just leave this!”

 

The Squip paused while cars drove by,  _ “We get out of here.” _

 

“You want to _ leave?! _  But we just found this!”

 

_ “And, if we don’t, we’ll be spending the night in the county jail.  The police are coming to pick the car up in five minutes and we’re IN it.” _

 

Right.  Jeremy had almost forgotten that with all the frenzy from the messages, “Right...we can go home and figure this out.”

 

_ “Exactly.  I’m glad to see you’re finally thinking logically like me.” _

 

“Shut up.”

 

That was that.  Jeremy- careful to exit the way he entered- fled the car and started his own.  Silence filled the air while the sun continued to set.

 

_ You really couldn’t find the person sending the messages? _

 

The Squip materialized next to him,  _ “Do you think I would fake being in pain?” _

 

_ It...hurt? _

 

_ “Yes.  Tell me, would walking into barbed wire hurt you?” _

 

_ Yes? _

 

_ “You walking into barbed wire wouldn’t be an inaccurate comparison to what that felt like for me.  Aside from my lack of nerves, of course.”  _ Of course, Jeremy thought sarcastically,  _ “The signal from Michael’s phone has been modified.  It’s clearly originating from an unusual location, but, with that protection in place, I am unable to figure out where exactly it is.  I could attempt to hack it, though then I would most likely be open to counter-hacking, which would be detrimental to us both.” _

 

Jeremy didn’t bother to ask if ‘us both’ meant him and the Squip or Michael and the Squip.

 

_ “Either answer would be correct, in this case.  Whoever has Michael clearly doesn’t want him being found.  If we were caught investigating, things would most likely end badly for both us and him,”  _ despite all the tension in the air, the Squip remained calm and collected.  It was expected, of course, that the computer would remain relatively unmoved, but it still felt strange.  It drove home just how inhuman he really was.

 

There was only one real question left to ask, in Jeremy’s mind, “What now?” The Squip glanced over, “The phone’s in someone else’s hands, but that’s our only clue.”

 

_ “Sometimes, one clue is all it takes to solve a mystery.  Countless robberies and murders were solved by one sloppy mistake or one piece of evidence at the scene.  The phone is a huge lead if, for nothing else, the fact that you’re most likely speaking to the culprits. We’ll wait it out while answering any of their communications to, hopefully, lure them out or trick them into messing up.” _

 

He nodded while keeping his eyes focused on the road, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Regardless, he couldn’t shake the awful feeling pooling in his stomach.

 

The car went dark a few minutes later while Jeremy gathered himself and stepped inside the house.  His Squip had vanished, leaving him alone with his thoughts and his exhaustion. How had it only been one day?  It felt like everything had been moving in slow motion. He and Michael had been talking just last night, not even twenty-four hours ago, and now here he was investigating a disappearance.

 

With the Squip currently offline, everything felt quiet.  He almost expected a whitty (albeit, annoying) voice chiming in unwanted information or- after today, at least- a gentle request to drink some water or take a nap.  Jeremy glanced over his shoulder uncomfortably. Was someone watching him too? The messages seemed to suggest it.

 

_ “Jeremy,”  _ the Squip finally spoke up,  _ “You’ve had a long day.  I suggest you get some rest.  You’re going to need it.” _ The projection finally accompanied the voice.  A soft hand was placed on the boy’s shoulder, though he knew that it didn’t actually exist.  It was just an act, the Squip playing a trick on his brain.

 

Shockingly, he didn’t mind.

 

_ “You’ll feel better in the morning.”  _ Despite the doubt in his mind, he simply nodded.

 

Sleep.  He needs sleep.

 

_ “Good night, Jeremy.” _

 

“...You’re going to help, right?”

 

Silence filled the space around them.  The Squip looked down at Jeremy as the boy laid down.  Tiredness hung over both of them, or at least appeared to.

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

It did little to quell his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna be speeding along from here on out
> 
> (Yes I am okay)


	7. Disappearance- 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP I WROTE TWO CHAPTERS LAST NIGHT AFTER MY TOONTOWN BINGE

_ “The police report was just filed.” _

 

Jeremy nearly flung his pen across the room when he jerked back.  Several classmates around gave him looks anywhere from teetering on concerned all the way to straight-up mockery.  Had it been just a year prior, this would’ve gone straight onto a humiliation sheet. Rich gave him a look of concern from behind.

 

_ JESUS- _

 

_ “Calm down,” _ the Squip spoke while materializing next to him,  _ “The complete report on the analysis and investigation of Michael’s car was just filed.  I’ve already downloaded the whole report. We can look over it during your next period study hall.”  _ Jeremy took a few slow breaths while attempting to regain composure.

 

_ You could WARN me next time! _

 

_ “Are you angry that I interrupted your test to update you on the case?”  _ He paused,  _ “Number 17 is incorrect, by the way.” _

 

_ No… _

 

He scribbled over the wrong answer, trying to think of what the correct one could possibly be while all knowledge of the subject seemingly melted away.  His mind was preoccupied.

 

_ “Marxism wasn't practiced in the USSR.  They practiced Stalinism,” _ came the familiar voice.  Jeremy’s head filled with confused thoughts at the sudden information.

 

_ Why are you helping? _

 

_ “Would you rather I not?  Your thoughts have been sidetracked with the case.  That is due to my interruption, so it is only fair that I assist.” _

 

He jotted the correct answer down idly.  The Squip was right about one thing, at the very least.  His focus on the test had been completely shattered by the revelation.  There was no doubt in his mind that his grade was going to suffer, but the grade seemed so small now.  There were bigger issues at hand than a history test.

 

_ “Do not mistake me, this report is important.  However, your education is also important. Look at what happened to Rich after his Squip was...taken offline.”  _ Discomfort filled his tone while he spoke, but Jeremy got the message loud and clear.

 

Wait-

 

_ Are you...scared you’re going to be shut down?” _

 

The Squip gave no answer, simply giving Jeremy his usual disappointed glance before disappearing.  That only snipped away that last strings of focus the teen had on his coursework. Had something been found at the scene or was the Squip just being paranoid?  Looks like he was gonna have to wait to find out. Though, the nervous...anticipation? Dread? Whatever it was, it was killing him.

 

He handed in the test, which he was doubtless he failed, and  _ nearly _ slipped out the door, if not for one problem.

 

“Yo- Jer!” Rich called out, jogging to catch up with the taller teen.

 

“Hey, Rich,” Jeremy replied awkwardly, trying to hide his rush, “...What’s up?” He wished he had more to say, but his mind was blank.  Strange theories about Michael and the...situation had already taken root and completely occupied all sectors of his mind.

 

Rich looked like he didn’t want to answer the simple question.  His eyes darted to his feet while he picked at the scars on the back of his hands. “I- I know things have been-” he let out a tense breath, his hands falling to his sides- “Things haven’t been easy this week, especially for you.” Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but Rich merely shook his head, “Don’t say anything, it doesn’t take a genius to see that you’ve been completely out of focus.”

 

“I’ve-”

 

“It’s okay.  I just-” he finally locked gazes with Jeremy- “You jumped in class.  As if you saw a ghost. Or...something else,” he spoke the words as if Jeremy was possessed.

 

_ “Well, he’s not that far off from the truth.” _

 

There was no reaction this time.  He was more than used to the Squip slipping in and out as the computer pleased.

 

“Jeremy, I want you to tell me the truth,” Rich stated.  His voice had gone quiet, but stern. It was the way he used to speak to those he was tormenting under the command of his Squip. “Is  _ it _ talking to you?”

 

He was at a crossroads.  Rich would never trust the Squip.  Jeremy knew he was right to. They were known liars and manipulators.

 

_ “I’m right here, you know.” _

 

Lying to one friend to help another.  Could he bring himself to do it?

 

“...Yeah,” he finally answered, “B-but I’m not listening to it, I promise!”

 

“Okay.” Rich nodded, “You come talk to me if you need anything, alright?  You’re not alone in all of this.”

 

“You got it,” he assured.  The warning bell for next period rang as the two boys wrapped up their conversation.  Jeremy didn’t bother returning to his locker before study hall. He knew he wouldn’t be getting any work done.

 

_ “You could’ve had me fooled,” _ the Squip quipped sarcastically.

 

_ Not helpful _

 

The projection of a man laid down dramatically across the teacher’s desk to Jeremy’s left,  _ “At least he got off your back.  Rich is a problem we can worry about later.” _

 

_...Is Rich’s Squip back too? _

 

The Squip, holding the report in his hands, actually stopped to look over at Jeremy, seeming a bit surprised by the question,  _ “His unit, like yours, was only partially damaged during the incidents surrounding last Halloween and the play.  I have no way of knowing if his unit’s damages were insignificant enough for his Squip to reactivate and I’d rather not risk my wellbeing attempting a sync.  Now, would you like to go over the report?” _

 

If nothing else was going to draw his attention away from Rich, that certainly was going to do the trick.  He looked down at his blank notebook to look like he was working on something.

 

_ “Good.  There’s a lot to go over and not a lot of time for us to go over it.  You might want to take notes.” _

 

~~~

 

**Richard.**

 

The boy rolled his eyes at the voice, trying to focus on his math homework.

 

**Don’t ignore me.**

 

_ Why shouldn’t I? _

 

He twirled a pencil on his fingers while leaning back in his chair.  To any outside observer, it appeared that he was merely spacing out in class.

 

**Jeremiah’s Squip is online, if we assume he’s speaking truthfully.**

 

_ And you think he’s lying to me. _

 

A tall woman appeared before him, arms crossed and face twisted into a scowl.  Her inhumanly blue eyes were drilling into Rich mercilessly. The image made him uncomfortable, but he persisted in his defiant attitude.

 

**Of course not.  I know his Squip is online.  Or, at the very least, his Squip’s unit is only partially damaged like my own.**

 

_ Yet nothing that you’re saying is warranting the condescending parent tone.  Can’t you fuck off and go fuck over someone else’s life for a change? _

 

It looked unamused by his comebacks.  Rich tensed up in preparation for a shock that never came.  Despite knowing that its unit was broken, the memories of corporal punishment were still somewhat fresh in his mind.

 

**If you’d bother to listen to me, I’d tell you that there’s a strong possibility that Jeremiah is using his Squip as a tool to search for Michael Mell.**

 

Rich’s pencil quietly hit the floor.  He froze completely as his Squip spoke.  At last, he met the projection’s gaze and finally began to listen.

 

_ Do you think it’s actually HELPING him?  You both HATE Michael. _

 

**I wouldn’t be able to say for sure.  What I can say with near certainty, however, is that you need to stop Jeremiah at all costs from continuing whatever he thinks he’s doing.**

 

_ Why would I stop him?  Fuck- I should be helping him! _

 

**That is an unwise decision.  Listen to me, Rich, he is going to be caught if he continues.  Jeremiah is reckless. His Squip doubly so. You need to stop them both for their own good, as well as Michael’s.**

 

His math homework had been left completely ignored on his desk during the interaction.  The teacher’s eyes were trained on him to see if he was truly spacing out or if he was up to something.  Seconds ticked away at the pace of hours.

 

**If they’re caught, and they will be caught, Michael is as good as dead.**

 

Rich’s heart felt heavy.  A dense lump rose in his throat as it continued to speak to him.  Every single part of him wanted to help, but then he couldn’t help but remember the Halloween incident.  Jeremy was a magnet for trouble. Even if he wasn't, he  _ wasn't _ a detective.  The Squip might be an ass, but it’s a smart ass.  And a smartass.

 

**You need to stop Jeremy.**

 

He hated the small part of himself that agreed with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah-oh here she comes


End file.
